Last Son
Last Son is a 2017 action superhero film. It is the first film in the Imruer-verse, focusing on Superman's origin story. Plot On the planet Krypton, Lara Lor-Van watches over her unborn son's birthing matrix. Her husband, Jor-El, tells her that he must try to convince the Science Council to deactivate the Brainiac computer system once more, but that, should he fail, she must send away their son. Jor-El, along with Military Guild general Dru-Zod, head to the council, where they ask the members to deactivate Brainiac. The council's leader, Jax-Ur, reminds Jor-El that they had already discussed this, but Jor-El provides his evidence: the holographic construct detailing Brainiac's plot to destroy the world and take the city of Kandor captive. Suddenly, Jax-Ur's hand transforms into a blaster and shoots Jor-El below his left shoulder. General Zod shouts at his followers, telling them to open fire, rightfully accusing the council of being Brainiac's constructs. Zod helps Jor-El to his feet, when suddenly, the ground begins to shake. The mechanical Jax-Ur's face is burned off by a blaster, revealing the robotic endoskeleton beneath. Meanwhile, Lara hears the shooting and exits the house. She sees a ship in the shape of a skull break through the ground from miles away, and races towards the entrance to the city. Jor-El and Zod leave the council, heading for Jor's home, but the Skull Ship sends an energy beam down into the city of Kandor, which encases it in a massive energy dome. Jor-El stands at the edge of the dome, facing his wife, who begins crying on the other side. He shouts over the noise of the energy dome, "you must save our son", and, after a brief hesitation, she returns to her home to do so. The dome begins lifting the city into the air, all the inhabitants still inside. The city begins disassembling into tiny particles and rematerializing within the Skull Ship in miniature form. Jor-El says his goodbye to Zod as he dies, and Lara places Kal-El's birthing matrix into a containment pod the size of a boulder, locking it with a crystal key. The containment pod begins to disappear, teleporting away from the planet. Finally, the eyes of Brainiac's Skull Ship sends a beam downwards into the crater that was once Kandor, destroying the entirety of Krypton. In a forest near the farmlands of Kansas, trees begin to catch fire. In the center of a whirlwind, an energy bolt is formed, revealing the containment pod. A couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, watch as the pod opens on its own, only to find an infant break out of an artificial womb. Martha takes the child, and suddenly, the pod closes, revealing the crystal key. The couple hear the arrival of a small team of authorities, so two head out of the forest with the baby and the key. Fifteen years later, the boy, now named Clark Kent, lies asleep in his science class. Behind him, Peter Ross writes a note with a phone number and puts Clark's name on it, giving it to the school's new French-born student, Lana Lang. After class, Peter and Clark head to the Kent's home. Lana, Clark, and Peter all get off, and Lana heads to her home, whereas Clark and Pete head to the Kents' home. Peter and Clark begin watching an old sci-fi film, when suddenly, Clark's father, Jonathan, asks for Clark to come to the phone. Clark answers the phone, and Lana asks him about the note. Clark looks back at Peter with a scowl. Lana nearly asks Clark out, but before she can, the Kent's home begins to crack. Clark, after saying a quick "talk to you later" to Lana, looks outside. As he opens the curtains, the house breaks open and Peter is nearly pulled in the direction of a massive tornado. Meanwhile, Lana's family heads to their basement. Clark saves Peter, but soon realizes that the rest of the neighborhood is in danger. He rushes to the rescue, saving Lana's parents from death, but Lana is trapped under a fractured piece of her roof. Clark single-handedly lifts the roof off--but not without exposing his immense strength to those around him. As Lana's parents watch, stunned, Clark quickly runs back to his home. After Peter's parents take the boy home, Clark asks his parents about his strength. They explain that he wasn't really their child, that he was found during his birth, and that he was seemingly materialized out of nothing in the forest. They reveal the crystal structure they took from the pod. Clark, having super vision, sees the microscopic data files within the crystals, and touches the tiny devices. At speeds his brain cannot yet handle, Clark's mind is infused with information revealing the final memories of his father placed into this machine. The destruction of Krypton at the hands of computer tyrant Brainiac, and how to carry on the planet's legacy as its "last son". He travels to the antarctic, where an ancient Kryptonian outpost waits for him. There, he finds a Kryptonian armor suit. In present day, Lex Luthor arrives on a beach on the East Coast, where he meets Daily Planet photographer Jimmy Olsen. Lex and Jimmy are taken by Cadmus director Amanda Spence into a secret facility near the beach, where they are shown a to a foreign spacecraft. Spence reveals that the craft was found in the Atlantic not long ago, and that she wanted Lex's direction before taking it to another lab. Jimmy takes a picture of the spacecraft, but Amanda confiscates his camera and has it destroyed. Jimmy and Luthor then enter the spacecraft with a team of scientists. Jimmy, not paying attention, accidentally runs into a cryochamber, switching on the light within. Inside, a humanoid figure (Martian) stares back at Jimmy, startling him. Luthor grabs Jimmy and has someone escort him out of the craft. He then proceeds through, studying the alien life. It doesn't take long for him to realize the significance of the craft: clearly, a ship designed to either hold lifeforms captive, or to protect them for some extended period of time. He picks up a small key-like device (guess what: another crystal key) from a terminal at what appears to be some type of control panel. Upon doing so, however, a large, oval-shaped robot with tentacles and a green central light sensor comes online and begins attacking the "intruders". The team evacuates, locking the drone inside the ship, and Lex informs Spence of what happened. Inside the ship, the robot, named L-Ron, contacts Brainiac, who takes off in a rush for Earth. L-Ron reveals that he has sensed a Kryptonian presence on Earth: an outpost that this ship followed years ago in an attempt to wipe out the remains of the planet. In Kansas, Clark, now-turning 27, celebrates his birthday at his mother's house (which has been rebuilt since the tornado incident). Lana arrives, surprising everyone. After a brief celebration, Clark leaves and heads for the cemetery. Clark stares at his father's grave and begins speaking to it, mumbling about having spent his entire life as a farmer. Behind him, Lana appears. She holds Clark's hand and speaks to him about leaving Kansas. Clark, for the first time, musters up the courage to kiss her--which seemingly doesn't surprise her at all. She asks Clark to leave with her to Metropolis, speaking about how moving on doesn't sever his connection to his family. Clark agrees and the two head back to the house to inform Martha Kent. In Metropolis, Lex Luthor enters a secret lab beneath LexCorp, where he stares at another spacecraft for reference. This one: the pod Kal-El arrived on Earth in. Lex sees the key-hole in the pod and realizes that it matches up perfectly with the one he took from the Brainiac ship. He places it inside and the pod opens, revealing the Kryptonian birthing matrix. Jimmy Olsen returns to the Daily Planet, where he asks for his editor, Lana. An employee reveals that she said something about going to Kansas to meet up with an old friend. Meanwhile, Clark looks at the armor he found in the Kryptonian outpost. He decides to leave it behind and attempt a new, normal life when he leaves. Coming up from the basement, Clark packs his bags and enters Lana's car with her, and the two head off towards Metropolis. A few hours later, they arrive, and Lana asks Clark why he didn't take the suit. Clark tells her that he doesn't intend on living his life as the "strange visitor" forever, and that, he hoped in Metropolis, he would find his way as a human. On a space station in orbit around Earth, two astronauts look out at the stars. They see a massive machine headed towards the planet. The Brainiac Skull Ship. The ship's green eyes glow, sending a blast of plasma at the station, which then begins to fall towards Earth--landing in the ocean. This is visible to Clark and Lana, as well as the rest of Metropolis. Amanda Spence and her team look to the sky, where the silhouette of the Skull Ship can be seen descending towards Earth. Suddenly, an explosion is heard, and the facility holding the spacecraft from earlier busts open. The spacecraft blasts off into the air, reconnecting with the Skull Ship. Inside, L-Ron and Brainiac reunite. Cast * Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent * Lance Henriksen as Brainiac * Michael Rosenbaum as L-Ron * Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Lana Lang * Blake Anderson as Jimmy Olsen * Stephen Moyer as Lex Luthor Easter Eggs/Cameos In the Brainiac spacecraft found by Amanda Spence in the Atlantic ocean, many alien races from local planets can be seen. Among these include a Martian, who will later be revealed as the Martian Manhunter.Category:Imruer-verse Category:Movies